1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal plaything and more particularly, to a toy for cats.
2. Description of the Related Art
In practically every pet store, drug store and grocery store there may be purchased a wide variety of toys for either a cat or dog. Different types of balls, bones, toys which squeak, etc. can be purchased. In every case, each of the toys is passive. The only way that any of the toys can become movable is through the toy being thrown by a human being or upon the toy being moved by the animal itself.
Pet cats, however, are not as prone to interaction with a toy thrown by a human being. Cats are generally more restrictive in play and while of generally high intelligence, can not be confined in their behavior for repetitive manipulation of toys. Cats, more easily than most animals, tire of specific playthings once they have mastered them and act disdainfully of those that are too simple. Thus, there exists, the need for a pet toy which is simple in structure, yet durable and inexpensive and above all, continually challenging to the animal.
The present invention fulfills such a need.
Numerous examples exists that depict interactive toys for cats. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,222, issued in the name of Tsengas, discloses a toy that includes a clear plastic ball to be readily movable along a supportive surface, such as the ground. Within the ball there is located a motorized character assembly. The character assembly has an upper housing cover in the form of a mouse or other rodent that would visually trigger an instinctive response in a cat or some breeds of (hunting) dogs. Beneath the upper housing cover is a motor which operates a drive wheel assembly. The drive wheel assembly is to be in continuous contact with the inner surface of the ball. The wheels further are made of soft rubber that does not slide in the internal ball surface, but rather causes the ball to roll and be propelled forward.
A toy made in accordance with this reference is associated with some drawbacks, the main of which is that it can become unconstrained in such a manner as to roll about a floor and across wide expanses such as to become lost or otherwise pose a nuisance to the pet owner.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved and more static mechanism that still creates a chasable toy that triggers a play or chase response in a cat.